Until dawn, ever after
by G. Kiapine
Summary: O sucesso descomunal da série Once Upon a Time fez com que os atores do cast regular da série passassem a visitar novos reinos, onde viveriam novos contos de fadas. A Rainha Má chega ao Rio de Janeiro, acompanhada de seu amado marido, Fred, onde viveram dias de extrema alegria e amor. Momentos que poderiam durar para sempre.


_Tópico: Flana_

 _ **Até o amanhecer... para sempre...**_

 _ **Until dawn... ever after...**_

Tinha sido um longo dia, e todos estavam reunidos para o jantar, no restaurante do hotel onde estavam hospedados no Rio de Janeiro, completamente realizados. Após deixarem o hotel onde fora realizada a convenção da série no Brasil, os atores e sua equipe ainda receberam alguns convidados no salão principal do Hotel Fasano. Alguns famosos, artistas brasileiros, dentre outras personalidades que estavam ali para prestigiá-los, o que fez com que se reunissem para o jantar apenas à meia-noite.

Inobstante todo o cansaço, a felicidade ainda os preenchia, fazendo com que, como de costume, o jantar fosse um momento de extrema alegria, descontração e de muitas gargalhadas. A missão estava mais do que cumprida, ao menos, no primeiro dia de evento.

Lana era a mais cansada, mas a mais feliz. Fred, seu marido, não conseguia esconder a felicidade pelo sucesso e pelo carinho que sua amada havia recebido de seus fãs, a felicidade de ver o brilho dos olhos dela e do sorriso que teimava em seu rosto, machucando suas bochechas. O amor transbordava, e cada olhar, que refletia essa felicidade, aumentava nele a vontade de beijá-la. A felicidade que transbordava nela fazia com que seu comportamento fosse recíproco e ambos não paravam de trocar pequenos beijos durante o jantar.

Durante a recepção, ocorrida momentos antes, todos tomaram alguns coquetéis. Lana se serviu de caipirinha, e Fred de cerveja, o que explicava o riso solto de todos durante o jantar. Fred havia exagerado na bebida e estava empolgado. Não era segredo para ninguém que ele adorava diversão.

Gratos pelo comportamento dos fãs brasileiros, extremamente amorosos, Lana havia decidido compartilhar sua estadia pelo Brasil com eles. Juntamente com seu networking, Pierre, decidiram que iriam realizar pequenas transmissões, para que os fãs pudessem acompanhar e dividir com eles alguns momentos. Foi quando deram inicio a primeira transmissão, via periscope, durante aquele jantar.

Rebecca, também alterada, não parava de rir e imitar os gritos dos fãs. Todos estavam realmente muito felizes. Lana ria, embora constantemente reclamasse do cansaço:

"Eu estou muito cansada", disse ela.

"Porque vocês não se beijam, os fãs vão gostar disso!", exclamou Pierre, para ela e Fred.

Rebecca não parava de gritar e gargalhar.

Fred não pensou duas vezes e puxou Lana para um beijo. Ele estava extremamente excitado com toda a situação e a loucura que estava sendo a passagem deles pelo Rio e não parava quieto na cadeira. Claramente, Fred não estava completamente sóbrio.

"Tudo isso é pra vocês, crianças! É tudo para vocês", disse Fred.

"Lana, olha as mensagens que aparecem durante a transmissão", mostrou Pierre.

Lana soltou uma gargalhada: "Você segue todas essas pessoas?", perguntou ela.

"Ok, tchau, tchau, pessoal", disse Fred, tomando o celular da mão de Pierre, que já não estava dando conta, de qualquer forma, de ler todas as mensagens que apareciam.

Todos estavam famintos.

Os pratos começaram a serem postos à mesa. Eles estavam experimentando pratos típicos da culinária brasileira, então, naquela noite, todos optaram por experimentar uma Moqueca de Camarão, com um tempero típico e apimentado, a qual fora preparada numa panela de barro e servida às borbulhas para eles.

Eles ficaram saciados.

Sean e Colin repetiram a refeição mais de uma vez. Fred se serviu bem do primeiro prato e continuou bebendo, enquanto Lana, embora estivesse saboreando a comida, não comeu muito.

A conversa continuou, assim como os beijos que o casal mais amado do fandom brasileiro não parava de trocar.

Na distração do volume da conversa à mesa, os beijos passavam despercebidos pelos demais que estavam ali sentados. Enquanto isso, o clima esquentava cada vez mais entre Lana e Fred, talvez porque ele, sob efeito do álcool, começou a beijar a esposa com maior volúpia.

Fred virou-se para Lana para beijá-la e depositou a mão direita sob seu joelho. Ele se lembrava de que Lana estava com uma saia branca cumprida, então, procurou o final da peça para tocar a parte interna de suas coxas.

Lana foi pega desprevenida e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e suas entranhas se contraírem devagar. Era uma noite quente na cidade maravilhosa. Lana começou a sentir o calor.

Fred pressionava os dedos na coxa esquerda de Lana, após deslizar sua mão pela extensão de sua perna algumas vezes. Tudo isso de maneira discreta, por debaixo da mesa, sem serem notados.

Lana sentia tudo isso enquanto Fred intensificava os beijos, pressionava sua língua na dela devagar, as mãos entre os cabelos negros dela, no pé de sua nuca, enquanto o polegar tocava com carinho e intensidade sua maça do rosto até próximo a extremidade, perto de sua orelha.

"Vamos para o quarto, baby", disse ele. Fred sabia que a esposa havia trabalhado muito naquele dia, mas ele não podia aguentar. Estava alucinado. Louco para tê-la naquela noite.

Lana aceitou o convite, não tendo em vista as intenções de seu marido, mas aproveitando a deixa para se recolher, já que passava da 1h da manhã.

"Pessoal, nós vamos nos deitar", despediu-se.

"Uuuuuuhh!", brincou Rebecca.

Lana sorriu, assim como Fred e os demais amigos, e eles se retiraram da mesa.

 _Flashback on_

A última noite em que haviam feito amor tinha sido na semana anterior, na noite em que chegaram a Paris para a realização da convenção parisiense da série, que já estava na sua terceira edição. Embora já conhecessem a cidade e o ritmo da convenção fosse muito mais tranquilo que o que estavam vivendo no Brasil, ambos possuíam compromissos profissionais agendados na cidade, inclusive Fred, o que fez com que o casal ficasse separado nos dias que seguiram a convenção, vindo a se reunir no último dia que lá passaram, antes de viajarem para o Brasil.

Exceto nos períodos de gravação da série, que os obrigavam a passar muito tempo longe, nos períodos de recesso, nunca haviam passado tanto tempo sem transar. Mas a primeira visita de Lana ao Brasil havia tomado muito o seu tempo, já que havia muito a ser organizado, assim como as reuniões da empresa de marketing de Fred com empreendedores da França.

 _Flashback off_

Lana e Fred pararam em frente ao elevador, num pequeno corredor ao lado do saguão do hotel e, enquanto aguardavam sua descida, Lana puxou Fred para um abraço e ergueu a cabeça, pedindo um beijo. Fred encostou seus lábios nos lábios dela e a levantou, num movimento brusco, quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e nele entrou, apertando rapidamente o terceiro botão do painel e apoiando Lana, de pernas abertas, num corrimão que ficava a frente do espelho.

Lana, embora cansada, sabia que nunca conseguira resistir aos encantos do marido ou negar-lhe fogo, ainda mais quando ele demonstrava seu tesão com tanta vontade. Ela também estava com saudades dele.

A língua de Fred invadia a boca de Lana com ferocidade. Ele puxava os cabelos dela e roçava seu membro entre suas pernas, naquela região que só estava protegida por uma pequena e delicada calcinha de renda preta.

Lana também puxava o cabelo do marido, se trepando nele. Ela se escorou em seu corpo, desencostando do corrimão dourado do elevador, rebolando sob o pau do marido, apertado na calça jeans, com os olhos abertos, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, enquanto suas bocas se esbarravam vez ou outra, entreabertas.

Por incrível que pareça, não notaram a existência de câmeras no elevador daquele luxuoso hotel. A porta voltou a abrir no terceiro andar.

Fred colocou Lana no chão para abrir a porta do quarto. Ela entrou e caminhou pelo quarto até o cômodo onde estava a cama do casal. Lana, delicadamente, massageou seu ombro direito durante o percurso, afastando seu cabelo para o outro lado. Fred achava aquilo sexy demais.

Lana virou o pescoço para ele, olhando-o de baixo para cima, e mordeu os lábios, provocando-o. Abaixou-se devagar, perto do criado-mudo, para descalçar os sapatos, quando Fred a surpreendeu por trás, rasgando sua saia com uma puxada e fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Lana apoiou os braços na parede, por cima do criado-mudo para não cair, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred enfiou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás, e fazendo-a gemer. Suas nádegas estavam expostas, pouco cobertas pela pequena calcinha preta que usava, e seu estava corpo levemente curvado, revelando parte da vagina coberta e delineada pela calcinha. Era a visão do inferno.

Fred, que mantinha Lana semi-imobilizada, presa pelos cabelos, rapidamente, com a outra mão, desafivelou seu cinto e abriu o zíper da calça, e se afundou nela, que estava praticamente de quatro, abocanhando seu pescoço.

"Como você é gostosa, amor.", sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, ouvindo-a arfar de tesão.

Lana estava enlouquecida de desejo, sentindo dolorosas contrações em suas entranhas e seu líquido molhar sua calcinha em sua própria pele, pressionada pelo pau duro de seu marido. Ela tentou se equilibrar para desencostar as mãos da parede e tirou sua blusa, cor de púrpura, enquanto se deleitava com o toque da língua de seu amado, que passeava pelo seu pescoço. Ela passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, ele mordiscava seu queixo e voltava a lamber seu pescoço; seu pênis roçando com força na vagina dela. Lana gemia, manhosa, enquanto se esfregava contra ele, que puxava seu cabelo com mais força, para alcançar sua boca e beijá-la com paixão.

Ela não aguentava mais. Após tirar a blusa, tentou desvencilhar-se da própria calcinha, para que Fred pudesse penetrá-la o quanto antes, mas ele a impediu de fazer isso, empurrando-a contra a parede novamente, colocando sua calcinha para o lado e colocando dois dedos dentro dela. De uma vez.

"AHNN, baby", arfou ELA.

"Por favor", pediu.

"Ahh!"

O pau de Fred latejava cada vez que ouvia os grunhidos da esposa. Ela era uma delícia, era difícil de suportar.

Ele soltou os cabelos dela, desencostando-a da parede e virando-a para ele. Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Suas línguas quentes buscavam espaço na boca um do outro; Lana, completamente nua, desesperadamente, tentava despir o marido por entre os beijos. Puxou sua camisa para cima, passando-a pelos braços dele, revelando seu peitoral, viril e extremamente atraente, e bagunçando seu cabelo, que caiu pelo rosto; as pontas próximas aos lábios vermelhos e inchados. Fred realmente era um homem muito bonito e excitante, e Lana o amava demais.

Fred abaixou as próprias calças para ajuda-la. A forma de seu pênis extremamente evidente na cueca branca: era grande e grosso. Aquela visão enlouquecia Lana Parrilla.

Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo, colocando sua mão dentro da cueca de Fred e segurando seu membro rígido, que pulsava em sua mão, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo.

"Ahh!", gritou Fred na boca de Lana, voltando a segurá-la pelos cabelos.

Lana sentiu como se fosse gozar. Seus olhos marejaram. Ter o prazer de Fred era tão enlouquecedor como não encontrar ar para respirar. Os gemidos dele acionavam nela uma espécie de válvula que lhe causava seu próprio prazer.

Ele estava louco. Louco de tesão, louco para possuí-la, para entrar nela como um animal. Era isso que ela fazia com ele.

Ele a conduziu com pressa até uma banqueta branca, com recosto em metal prateado, próxima do balcão do pequeno bar que havia em suas acomodações, a sentou nela, e finalmente liberou seu pênis, que escapou batendo na parte interna da coxa de Lana.

Fred segurou seu pênis enquanto Lana olhava para ele, com os olhos cerrados, a boca aberta, pedindo por ele. Fred direcionou o pênis para a entrada da vagina de Lana e começou a pincelá-la com ele, por toda sua a extensão, indo do clitóris até a sua entrada e voltando.

Suas testas estavam coladas, as bocas próximas. Lana gemia a cada pincelada e tentava inclinar o quadril para fazer com que Fred entrasse nela.

"É isso o que você quer, amor?", provocou ele. "É assim que você quer? Hã?";

"Ah!", "Ahmm", gemia Lana, jogando a cabeça pra trás, com os olhos fechados, sentindo se esvair qualquer resquício de sua sanidade, enquanto rebolava em resposta as provocações dele, para senti-lo mais.

Ela abriu os olhos quando deixou de sentir o pênis do marido acariciando sua vagina. Fred a colocou deitada no balcão ao lado da banqueta, e começou a chupá-la.

"Ahhh!"

Lana arqueou o corpo, sentindo a língua quente de Fred circular devagar em volta de seu clitóris. Ele sabia que ela estava excitada demais e aquilo não era o bastante. Então, colocou dois dedos para dentro dela e começou a empurrá-los com força e ritmo, ao passo que sugava o clitóris dela.

"Ah... eu vou... vou gozar!"... "Vou gozar, amor!", gritou Lana, sem forças, explodindo num orgasmo revigorante, que a fragmentou em mil pedaços; as pernas tremendo e uma das mãos escondidas por entre os cabelos do marido, pressionando-o contra a vagina dela, enquanto ele sugava seu gozo.

Ele não iria perdoá-la por deixa-lo tão alucinado sempre. Ele não iria perdoá-la por estar usando uma mini calcinha preta de renda, que o deixou maluco. Não iria perdoá-la por ser tão gostosa. Fred queria fodê-la como nunca antes. Antes que ela se recuperasse, ele entrou nela.

"Ohh", resmungou Lana, sentindo o pênis do marido rasgando-a a cada estocada, já que ela estava apertada em razão do orgasmo. Ele estava estocando com muita força. Ela gritava de prazer.

Seus seios balançavam enquanto ela lançava olhares para o marido, incrédula, morrendo aos poucos, sentindo-o penetrar muito fundo e com muita força, querendo mais... sem entender o porque ele estava trepando com ela daquela maneira... pensando se era merecedora daquele homem, de todo o prazer que ele dava a ela.

Ele estava em silencio, enquanto ela urrava.

"Me faça gozar!", suplicou ela, quando ele abocanhou um de seus seios.

"Fred" ... "Ahhh" ... "Por favor" ...

A voz de Lana saia como um sussurro.

Fred observava a mulher delirar naquele balcão... o corpo arqueado, os braços apoiados para trás, fazendo com que ela estivesse quase sentada, numa posição de 135º... as unhas arranhando a madeira, o corpo suando, o cabelo sob o rosto, os olhos nos olhos dele... a respiração profunda e curta...

"Ai... AHMMM, hm", e Lana gozou mais uma vez.

O relógio marcava 3h da manhã.

Fred puxou Lana pelo quadril, sem sair dela, e a levou, desfalecida até a cama. Saindo dela, começou a depositar pequenos beijos em sua barriga, subindo até os seios, que receberam suaves beijos e chupadas, até que chegou em sua boca, beijando-a com amor.

Ele subiu sobre ela e a penetrou novamente. Dessa vez, devagar. Ele bombava dentro dela, por entre beijos. Ela o amava com carinho. Passava as unhas pelos braços fortes de Fred, acariciava suas costas, afastava seu cabelo do rosto e o beijava mais, sentindo seu pau entrando e saindo da maneira mais deliciosa que ela podia sentir.

Agora, Fred precisava gozar. Ele foi acelerando as estocadas... Lana arqueava o corpo para beijá-lo, facilitando sua entrada. Fred começou a gemer... ele não aguentaria mais tempo.

"Goza pra mim, baby!", disse ela.

"Dá pra mim, querido!"... "vamos, dê para mim!".

E ele gozou dentro dela. Ela fechou os olhos com força, caindo na cama com o corpo dele pesando sobre o dela.

E ali ficaram. Até amanhecer.

E ali ficariam, para sempre.


End file.
